Rock-A-Bye A Different Path
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: A different path version of another of my fics, Rock-A-Bye. When Sonia finds out that she is pregnant they have a choice to make. What if instead of running away, Bartleby decided to trust Robotnik?
1. Prologue

RABPro

Rock-a-Bye: A Different Path

Summary:

A different path of my other story Rock-a-Bye. When Sonia reveals to Bartleby that she is pregnant with his baby, the rich mink has to face some hard truths. However in this version, we see what might have happened if Bartleby trusted Robotnik. This keeps with the idea that Robotnik is Bartleby's godfather. Warning Robotnik may be OOC.

Prologue

Sonia Hedgehog; daughter of Queen Aleena, triplet sister of Sonic and Manic Hedgehog, formerly the ward of Lady Wyndimere, she had many titles. But if you asked her which one she liked best, she would be unable to tell you, for it was a secret. Only one person in all of Mobius would ever call her by this title.

Laying in a large four-poster bed, her head on his chest, gentle, loving fingers running through her hair, she smiled contentedly. "My Sonia, my love," he would whisper as he caressed her.

She looked up into his deep green eyes. "My Bartleby," she whispered back, her fingers running along the path of his chests, treasuring their closeness. "It will be dawn soon."

His eyes went to the window. "Do you really have to leave?"

Sonia sighed. "Oh Bartleby, you ask me every time. You know I have to. My brothers will wonder where I am if they wake up and I'm not there. They nearly caught me last time. And if Robotnik finds out about us..." she left the fear unfinished.

The mink held her hand, placing tender kisses upon it. "I miss you when you go though. You could always let me speak to Dr. Robotnik for you. I know he would give you a pardon if I asked, then we could be together."

"Bartleby, someday soon we will be together," she promised. "It's why I have to fight, for that day."

He knew he would not win. They had this discussion every time and she was unwavering in her convictions. He supposed she might not be the same hedgehog he loved so dearly if she gave in, though. He didn't want to admit it but her part in the Resistance brought out a side to her that he couldn't get enough of.

Therefore, instead of pressuring her further, he reluctantly let her go and got out of bed with her, putting his robe about him while she dressed. "You will be careful my darling?" he asked as he walked her to the door. "You won't force me to hear that you've been roboticized? Or worse?"

She kissed him in reply. "I promise, Bartleby, I'll be careful."

He stared off after her as she left his suddenly lonely mansion.

That was three weeks ago, Sonia thought as she stood in the bathroom at the base waiting. In a small cup, a thin stick-like device sat. She looked at her watch with anticipation. She was unsure what she wanted the answer to be. If it was no, how would she feel? If it was yes, what would she do?

When the three minutes had elapsed, at last, Sonia pulled the test from the cup. Two thin pink lines stared her in the face.

* * *

Sonia sat in the kitchen, staring at the test in her hands. How would this affect her role in the Resistance? What would her brothers say? What would Bartleby say? She would have to tell him first. Would he be happy or upset? How was she going to tell him?

The sound of the door broke Sonia from her thoughts. She had just enough time to stash the test in her pocket before Sonic and Manic came in.

"Hey sis, you missed a great time," Manic said. "The kids missed ya too."

Her brothers had gone to Sanctuary, where Resistance hid their families. The kids seemed to really like Sonia, possibly because, to many of them, she was the only female presence in their lives. When they found out, Sonic and Manic would probably insist she go into hiding at Sanctuary. Would they let Bartleby visit her or would they have killed Bartleby for touching her?

"I'm sorry guys, you know I haven't been feeling well," she said contritely. It was true. The last week had been murder. "I didn't want to take the chance I was contagious."

Sonic nodded. It made sense. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Um, would you guys mind if I went out tonight? We don't have any missions on the schedule for tonight right?" She wondered if she could even participate in a mission now.

"Nope, not tonight. You go have fun," Sonic told her. "Just be careful, Robotnik's upping the Swat-Butt patrols in this sector."

She nodded. That was fine, she wouldn't be in this sector. "K, I don't know what time I'll be back but it might not be back until late." She warned as she dashed out of the safe house, hopping on her motorcycle and driving a lot slower than she was used to.

Sonic and Manic watched after her as she drove off. She sure was acting weird.

Bartleby Montclair sat in his favorite easy chair, a steaming cup of his favorite tea arousing his olfactory senses. "Mmm," he sipped. "Rosebud tea..."

The ring of the doorbell interrupted his relaxation time and he placed the cup down on the table. "Coming," he called. There were few people who would ring his doorbell and all of them required him to answer it himself.

Looking through the peephole, he was pleasantly surprised to see Sonia. He pulled the door open, just barely catching her as she leaped at him. Her arms encircled his shoulders and her lips covered his. He eagerly returned the kiss.

" To what do I owe this delightful surprise," he asked as they needed air. He led her into the parlor. "Tea, my darling?"

"No thank you Bartleby. I have something for you." She held a pastel pink and blue gift bag she had picked up on her way.

The mink took the bag with a bright smile. "Oh Sonia, a gift for me? You shouldn't have my darling?"

She shrugged as he fumbled with the tissue paper to reach inside. "Actually, I just couldn't help myself. I hope you'll like it."

As he pulled out the item in the bag, he kissed her. "My Sonia, I'd love you gave me." He looked at the stick in his hand. "Um...Sonia..." his eyes found the double pink lines. "Is this?" She just nodded as he fumbled. "Are you, are we? Are you sure?"

"That's what the two lines mean," she replied.

He was beside her in all of two seconds, hugging her tight. "Oh Sonia, this is marvelous! This is wonderful!"

A good part of her anxiety over the situation fled with his glee. "Really?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course it is! This is a baby, this is the start of our family, of our life together. Oh, we have so much to do to get ready. I'll call my contractor and decorator to get started on the nursery. You'll need to tell the Resistance of course. It would simply be barbaric not to at least give notice. I'll go see Dr. Robotnik and talk to him about a pardon for you."

Sonia stopped him. "Wait, Robotnik, pardon? Bartleby, I can't just leave the Freedom Fighters and even if I did, Robotnik will not just let me go."

He stared at her incredulously. "And you can't possibly think you're going to keep fighting in your condition. It was different before, darling. I let you fight because I respected that it was your choice. But now, we're talking about the welfare of our child. Just a simple fall in the wrong place could have tragic consequences." Fear filled his face as a nightmarish vision of something happening to his Sonia and his baby. "No, absolutely not! No!"

Sonia hugged him comfortingly. "Okay Bartleby, you're right about that, I can't fight like this. But...the Freedom Fighters has a place I can go, some place safe."

"And hide you away from me," Bartleby wasn't happy about that idea either. "I know how your Resistance friends see me, Sonia. They'll hide you away from me and forbid me to even see you or our baby. Your own brothers hate me, Sonia. I don't want to be sitting here wondering how our child is growing up. I want to be there. Trust me, Sonia. I will pay whatever price Robotnik asks for a pardon for you, so that we can marry and raise our baby together."

She sighed. "Bartleby he'll just take your money and roboticize me anyway."

"Please Sonia, let me at least talk to him. If I have any hint that he'll betray me, then we'll come up with another plan. But I've known him too long to not at least give him the chance to do the right thing," Bartleby told her. "I won't tell him why. I'll say you've had a falling out with the Resistance and you've decided to remain neutral."

"Bartleby...right thing and Robotnik just doesn't go together," Sonia shook her head. "But...I trust you. Talk to Robotnik but don't just believe him blindly if he agrees. Because I'm willing to bet any price that he accepts the moment he hears money's involved. It doesn't mean he'll keep his end of the deal."

He kissed her. "Don't you worry about a thing my darling." He looked at his clock. "It's still early, I'll go see him right now. End the suspense. You wait here. I'll be back, an hour tops."

AN: Will Robotnik accept Bartleby's offer? Well, that's a foolish question. Will he accept the offer AND hold his end up? That is the question.

The reasoning behind Bartleby's trust in Robotnik is that Robotnik hasn't screwed him over, yet (this is set before Bartleby the Prisoner) and the mink sees him as a friend (loosely).

What do you think of the way she told him?

This prologue is the combination of the original prologue and chapter 1 of my original Rock-a-Bye. Chapter 1 will start us the next path.


	2. Chapter 1

Mobium to Dollar rate

M100:$1

Chapter 1

Robotnik was in the process of doing the evening paperwork. Running an empire was hard work. Of course, the Resistance didn't make his life any easier.

"I'm the villain? They blow up my city and I'm the villain?" He asked himself incredulously. "What a load!"

"Sire, Sir Bartleby Montclair requests an audience you," Sleet announced at the door

Robotnik groaned and put down his pen. "Show him in."

Bartleby came in. Robotnik could read the mink like a book and could tell he was anxious about something.

"Sire, may I speak with you in confidence?" Bartleby asked.

Robotnik looked at Sleet and Dingi. "You both are dismissed. This had better be good." He snapped as his flunkies fled in a hurry from the eagerly angered despot. As soon as they were gone and the doors to the throne room shut, the hard look softened. He turned and rang a bell beside the throne. A second chair was brought out and a tray of tea and cakes served by servant-bot. "So my boy, what brings you by this evening?"

Bartleby stirred the sweetener in his tea. "Um, Uncle Robotnik, I need to speak with you about Sonia," he answered with no small amount of anxiety.

"As in Hedgehog?" Robotnik asked. "Bartleby, have you betrayed me?"

The mink shook his head. "Of course not Uncle, I could never betray you. No, you see, I am so very in love with her and tonight she expressed a desire to leave the Resistance."

Robotnik put a pensive hand to his chin. "Leave the Resistance, you mean defect? May I inquire as to why?"

Bartleby sighed. "She said that she and her brothers just don't see eye to eye. She says I'm the only one she can come to when she..." He trailed off when he saw the look in his godfather's eye. That same old look. "Truth?"

"If you don't mind," Robotnik said shortly. "It's just us in here, this what you say has no need to leave this room."

Bartleby bit his lip. What would his godfather say? "Well, I promised her that I wouldn't tell. Her brothers don't even know yet. She wants to tell them just as I want to tell you but..."

"Bartleby..." Robotnik said in a slow, warning voice as though the mink was a mere child. "Surely you trust your godfather."

Bartleby smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm rambling aren't I? Forgive me Uncle. It's just I received some really terrific news today. Alright but you mustn't tell her that I told you. The truth is Sonia and I," he paused to consider what he was doing. Did he really trust Robotnik with this information? Yes, he did. "Sonia and I are expecting."

Silence reigned for several long moments as Robotnik processed that statement. "Ex...expecting what? No, don't answer that asinine question. Bartleby, are you certain?"

The mink beamed. "Yes Uncle, she took the test and it was positive."

"And that's why you want me to..." Robotnik concluded. "Let her go? After she joined the resistance and opposed me at every turn."

"Please sir, she is very dear to me, very precious. She and I want to get married and raise our child. That's all we want," Bartleby pleaded. "She would pose no threat to you."

Robotnik sighed. "Bartleby, you're not five anymore, don't beg. You do make a good point. If she's pregnant then she can't very well pose a threat to my empire. You know I can't refuse you Bartleby. Very well, the two of you come in the morning and we'll take care of the paperwork. Of course there will be a price to pay for her pardon, for the sake of appearances. I'd say 10,000,000 mobiums would be fair."

Bartleby beamed. "Thank you sir, thank you. I will bring her in the morning with the check. I'm glad I'll be able to tell her that we don't have to run away to deserted island somewhere." He laughed.

Robotnik laughed with him. "Yes that would have been foolish to say the least. Especially considering that you were a breech and that can carry to your offspring."

Bartleby's eyes widened. He had not considered that. "Well, if that happens at least I know the best doctor in the city who can help." He didn't miss his godfather puffing up with pride at that statement. "Well Uncle, I'd best get back to Sonia. She'll need to tell her brothers and I should be there with her, if only to ensure they try to ship her off somewhere and hide her away from me." He bowed to his godfather and left, a bounce in his step.

* * *

Sonic and Manic were playing poker when Sonia arrived back at hideout.

"Hey Sonia, you're back. Did you have a good time?" Manic asked.

"Guys, um, I have someone with me and we need to talk to you," Sonia said. "About something very important."

Sonic put down his hand. "Well bring him in. Whatever's the problem, we're there for you sis."

Sonia nodded and went to the door and peeked out. "Okay, come on in."

When Bartleby walked through the door, taking Sonia's arm in his to give her the much needed moral support, Sonic and Manic's jaws dropped. They both stood up.

"Sonia, what is Robotnik's toady doing here?" Sonic demanded. "Get off of my sister." He pulled Sonia away from the mink and put himself between them.

Sonia frowned. "He's not a toady and what I have to say involves Bartleby." She pushed Sonic back and returned to her lover's side.

"How do we know he's not going to tell Robotnik about the hideout?" Sonic asked.

"Because I wouldn't hurt Sonia that way," Bartleby replied. "Now if we could sit down, this is of the utmost importance."

Sonic led them into the sitting room. Everyone took a seat on either the sofa or loveseat.

"Alright, so what so you and Sonia need to talk with us about?" Manic asked.

Bartleby looked at Sonia and squeezed her hand. "Are you ready to tell them?"

She nodded. "Guys, first I want to say that nothing you can say will change my mind. This is what I want and it's going to happen whether you like it or not."

Manic touched his sister's hand. "Tell us Sonia. We'll be cool."

She sighed. This was hard. "Well, you see...oh fudge, Bartleby and I are getting married." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Bartleby pulled her close while Sonic and Manic gaped.

"You're what?" Sonic asked. "You're funny sis. You and this loser?"

"Sonic, I swear I will deck you," Sonia warned him. "Bartleby is not a loser. He's the one I love. And we're going to be married." She took the soft, pale hand of her fiancé.

Manic stopped Sonic from sticking his foot in his mouth again. "Okay Sonia. If you love him and you," he jabbed a finger at Bartleby. "Plan to take really good care of her, then we're happy for you. I assume you're planning the wedding for after we beat Robotnik."

Sonia shook her head. "Actually, there's more. We're getting married as soon as possible. This means that I am leaving the Freedom Fighters."

Sonic stood up, his eyes a light with anger. "What? Why? What did you tell her you rich jerk?"

"Sonic, stop, there's a good reason that I need to leave," Sonia stated. "A very good reason. I can't fight anymore. Not in my condition."

"Your condition?" Sonic asked. "What condition would keep you fighting?"

Sonia looked away from her brother and at her lover. He, in turn, looked at her belly. Manic noticed and his eyes became like dinner plates.

"Sonia? Are you?" Manic asked. "By the Source..."

Sonic felt his head spinning as he came to the same conclusion. "Oh my god." His eyes flashed to Bartleby. "I'm going to kill you."

Bartleby's face held no shame. "Why? Because I love her?"

"How dare you touch my sister! How dare you do this to her!" Sonic shouted as he stood up and paced, fighting the urge to strangle the mink.

"Sonic, Bartleby didn't do anything to me, at least anything I didn't want him to do," Sonia told her brother. "We love each other!"

Manic took a place beside Sonia. "But Sonia, what about the war, saving Mobotropolis and finding Ma?"

"Well, we didn't intend for this to happen so soon but, you know, it did," Sonia explained. "I think in this circumstance that Mother would agree with my decision. I love him and we're going to be married. Whether you get to be a part of this time in my life is up to you."

Sonic glared at Bartleby. "Sonia, what about Robotnik? He'll roboticize you. Can this twerp protect you from that?"

The aristocrat nodded. "I've already seen to that. Tomorrow, we'll be going to the palace to sign some papers that will release Sonia from any legal responsibility for the crimes she's helped commit in the last year. Naturally there is monetary reparation involved."

Sonic blinked as he processed the last statement. "You really think that Robotnik is going to just let her go. She's our sister, daughter of Queen Aleena. That automatically makes her Public Enemy #1 where he's concerned."

Bartleby shook his head. "You don't have the connections that I do Sonic. Neither do you have the knowledge. I've taken care of it. If I had any reason to believe that he would go back on his word then she and I would have left Robotropolis."

"I'll give you a very good reason. He's Robotnik!" Sonic argued. "Sonia, you don't need to do this. We'll take you to Sanctuary."

"No Sonic. You do that and I know you'll do everything you can to keep Bartleby away from me," Sonia said. "We want to be together. Now I'm giving you a choice. You can be supportive or you can continue being an ass. One of these will sever all ties between us. Guess which one that is."

Bartleby led her in standing. "Now we've taken care of that, you know where to find us when you've made a decision. Of course, if it's for option 2 then you might as well stay away." The pair walked to the door.

"Sonia, please reconsider this," Sonic pleaded. "Bartleby is a noble, he lives in Robotnik's pocket."

Sonia shook her head. "Yes, and he could have turned all of us in a long time ago and gotten a hefty reward for it. Strange, he's never even considered it. Come on Bartleby, let's go home."

Before they could stop them, Sonia and Bartleby had left. Sonic looked at Manic and Manic looked at Sonic.

"We have a problem," Manic said simply.

Sonic glared at the door. "We'll talk to the Oracle, he'll know what to do."

* * *

AN: Chapter 1 is officially up. This day was awful. I had a terrible migraine last night and as a result forgot about having to work this morning.


	3. Chapter 2

RABADP2

Chapter 2  
The walk back to the mansion was quiet and somber. Bartleby was admittedly very pleased with how Sonia stood her ground. But he didn't miss the obvious pain in her visage.

"My darling?" He asked her, placing his hand in hers.

Sonia sighed. "I hoped they would at least try to understand. They are my brothers."

Comfortingly, he told her. "I'm sure they will make the right decision. At least one of them, that Manic, seems to have a little bit of brain. But worry not my love. If Sonic finds himself unable to accept the facts as they are then, it will be his loss. You don't want a brother who cannot love unconditionally."

She nodded. "I know...but...I hope I didn't just burn a necessary bridge. Are you sure that Robotnik will keep his word? He hates us and he's not known for keeping promises."

Bartleby stopped and gripped her hand tighter. "I swear to you my love. If I thought you were in danger, if I thought he might betray me then we would be fleeing Robotropolis. Please trust me, I know more about him than anyone else has cared to discover." He pulled her close to him. "Instead of worrying about the future, why not think about the wonderful life we shall have. Our wedding?"

She grinned. "Our wedding?"

"Yes. It won't be long before our dreams come true," he kissed her hand "Because you know I don't belong and won't belong to anyone but you."

She smiled and imagined. "In a little while, you and I will be one, two, three, maybe four. In a little while, I will see your smile on the face of our son." She held her arms in a cradling motion.

"I wonder how long we have," he said.

"Well, the normal period for our size species is about four to five months from conception," she said. She counted backward. "So it's been two weeks since so I would guess approximately November."

"Hmm, November," he considered. "We will need to plan a good, fancy, yet quick wedding before you start to show."

She smiled. "Yes. In a velvet gown, I'll be coming down the aisle. And it's bound to seem as though the waiting's only been a little in a little while."

The pair kissed tenderly before Bartleby placed a hand at his lover's womb. "You'll see my love. Everything will be fine. Now let's get you home."  
-

* * *

Sonic raced him and Manic to the Oracle's cave. He and his brother entered the cave.

"Hey Orac! We need your help!" Sonic shouted in the empty library.

With a small flash of green light, the Oracle appeared. "Hello Young Hedgehogs. How good of you to visit."

"Oracle, we need your advice," Manic began. "Our sister..."

The Oracle nodded. "Has left the Underground due to pregnancy, planning to marry the father of her child, Lord Bartleby Montclair."

Sonic smacked his head. "How do you do that?"

The Oracle simply grinned. "And now you want me to give you some sort of curative answer, one to bring her back into the fold of the Resistance."

Manic nodded. "Yeah, well, that's what Sonic wants. I just want her to be safe and happy."

The Oracle placed a supportive hand upon the worried hedgehog's shoulder. "Your worry for your sister is admirable. However, my best advice is just to let her do what she believes is best."

Sonic's eyes flared. He had expected the Oracle to take their side. "It's just not fair for Sonia to have to leave them just because Bartleby can't keep it in his pants. And he's convinced she'll be safe with Robotnik. He's gonna get her roboticized."

The Oracle turned chastising eyes upon his rash student. "Young Hedgehog, you must curb your tongue. Do you think that I am not watching your sister? Do you believe that I would allow her to do this if it would put her in danger?" Sonic looked down with a stubborn countenance and the reptilian soothsayer continued. "Be honest with me, young prince, what is your true concern?"

Sonic did not answer. He did not want to admit to anyone the real reason he was against all this. Instead, he evaded the question. "What about Mom? We need Sonia in order to make the Council of Four and stop Robotnik. What would Mom think about her abandoning us?"

"I am of the mind that your mother would surely not expect her to fight in her condition. I also believe she would approve her doing what was needed to protect her child," the Oracle answered. He did not press his earlier question. Sonic knew the answer and only Sonic would be able to cope with that answer. "I will advise the two of you to accept this development and support your sister. I believe it will prove good for all of you, and perhaps the Kingdom."

Manic nodded. He was ready to do just that. However, he noticed Sonic's obstinate gaze at the ground.

"Fine! Let her do what she wants!" Sonic declared angrily. "But she's no sister of mine."

The Oracle stared with shock at Sonic. "Prince Sonic?"

"She's a traitor if she's willing to take a pardon from Robotnik!" He stated as though it made all logical sense. "She's a traitor to us, to the Freedom Fighters and most of all to Mom and Mobotropolis!"

Manic gaped at his brother before giving the Oracle a worried glance. "Sonic..."

"No!" Sonic shouted. "She is a traitor. As long as she chooses to lower herself this way, we will have nothing to do with her."

"Sonic, this is hardly the answer," the Oracle attempted to reason. "She's your sister."

Sonic shook his head. "When she comes to her senses and dumps that noble turd then we can talk." With that, he sped off, leaving Manic with the Oracle and to inform the others.

Manic didn't know what to say. Could he really be as cold as Sonic was being right now?

"Why is he so hard-headed?" He asked finally.

The Oracle sighed. "I believe only your brother can answer that question."  
-

* * *

AN: Yeah, Sonic's being a little unreasonable. Will things work out between our heroes? Keep reading to find out.


	4. Chapter 3

RABADP3

AN: Bartleby referring to Robotnik as Uncle is sort of similar to how the characters in Heidi referred to her grandfather as Alm-Uncle, or how people in Japan refer to close males who are much older than them.

Warning: Certain Characters will be very OOC as I am using quite a different interpretation for them. I like twisting character motivations and making villains into heroes and vice versa.

Chapter 3  
The next morning, Bartleby had to practically drag Sonia to the dark, sadistic looking robotic palace. The night before, he had nearly convinced her to at least trust his judgment but all of his efforts had been undone by a terrible nightmare.  
-

* * *

He had been sleeping rather soundly when a hand smacked him in the face, waking him up. He looked over to see his precious princess tossing and turning.

"No...leave my baby alone...GET AWAY!" She screamed, sitting bolt upright.

Bartleby wrapped her in his arms. "Sonia, Sonia wake up."

She opened her eyes, trembling. "I'm not going to Robotnik tomorrow. Forget it!"  
-

* * *

She still hadn't told him what the dream was about but it was obvious. Now, here they were with her digging her heels into the ground.

"Bartleby, no! I won't! He'll hurt my baby!" Sonia insisted. "I won't do it!"

Bartleby put his hands on his hips. "He will not. Sonia, darling, please. Just trust me a while longer. I will die before I let him hurt you or our baby. But I promise, he won't even try."

"How can you be so sure!" She demanded.

"Because, I just am. There's more to him than you have allowed yourself to learn or see," he assured her. "Please my love, don't fight this."

She put her free hand on her hip. "Well, why do I need to see him anyway?"

"Because there's paperwork involved in this process," he told her. "Forms you need to sign. And he wants you to prove your sincerity by showing up to do it. Please Sonia. Trust him or at least trust me to protect you."

"Is there a problem?" A grouchy voice interrupted their argument.

Sonia squeaked and halted, gripping Bartleby's hand tighter. Normally, she wouldn't be so scared but now she had a baby to worry about.

Bartleby showed no such apprehension. "She is understandably frightened Lord Robotnik. Not only were you once enemies but she..."

"Is also experiencing hormonal changes as a result of being pregnant," Robotnik finished.

Sonia gasped and stood up straight. "You told him! Bartleby, you promised!"

Robotnik held up a commanding hand. "I forced him to tell me. Come, both of you. We will handle this inside, in a private chamber."

Bartleby smirked to realize that with the revelation that he had spilled the beans, Sonia was now too irritated to argue against going inside. "After you, my darling. Ow!" He yelped when she smacked him upside his blonde head.  
-

* * *

They followed Robotnik, oddly enough, to what looked like an examination room complete with heart monitor and Ultrasound equipment. "Up on the table, Miss Hedgehog."

Sonia looked questioningly at Bartleby who simply nodded and helped her onto the examination table. "What are you doing?"

"You're pregnant, are you not. I may be the ruler of Robotropolis but I am also an accomplished doctor of many specialities. Including Obstetrician and Gynecologist," he proceeded to hook up the heart monitor to her womb. The sound of a heartbeat swimming inside a strange bubble was heard over the speakers

"Uncle is going to be taking care of you during this time," Bartleby explained. "Believe it or not, he was concerned for our child as I was not an easy baby for my mother."

Sonia glanced at Robotnik than at her lover. "He was?"

Bartleby nodded. "He is my godfather," he reminded her.

She bit her lip as she remembered. "That's right."

"You may not remember but he actually used to look after us when we were children," Bartleby told her.

She chanced another glance at the man she considered a tyrant. His expression was of pure professionalism as he dipped the ultrasound wand in a gel. She shivered at the cold of the gel. A fuzzy black and white image appeared on the screen.

"And that peanut Bartleby, is your baby," Robotnik told his godson. "In fact I think I am seeing two."

"Two Uncle? Are you sure? Two?" Bartleby asked. "Twins? Sonia, twins!" He grabbed her and kissed her excitedly.

She giggled involuntarily. "I heard him."

"Both heartbeats are sounding quite strong. Before you leave today, I will give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins," Robotnik put the equipment away and motioned for her to step down. "Now to business."  
He pulled out a sheaf of forms. "Bartleby, I assume you brought the payment."

Bartleby handed him the check. "Naturally. Thank you again Uncle."

Sonia pulled out a form. "A marriage certificate dated two months ago?"

Robotnik nodded. "It would be quite scandalous for a noble like Bartleby to be having premarital relations. This protects you both from hideous rumors. Naturally, you only had a small, private civil ceremony with only Sleet and Dingo as witnesses. This check will be going to pay for the grand ceremony the two of you have been preparing to properly celebrate this joyous occasion."

Sonia held up her hand. "Wait, I don't get it. You're being nice, you're acting like a real person."

"Yes, because it's really outrageous to believe that I might actually mean well by you and the others in my city," he said simply.

"Well, you haven't really given us reason to believe otherwise," Sonia pointed out. "You roboticize anyone who dares to disagree with you. You even roboticized Lady Wyndemere!"

"Everyone I've ever roboticized has been criminals, those who threaten both themselves and others," Robotnik told her. "As for Lady Wyndmere, I found out later after her arrest that she was working secretly with the Resistance. I cannot have betrayal."

"Forgive her Uncle," Bartleby spoke for her. "She nor other Resistance members in her age group are told these things. All they are allowed to know about you is what they want them to think about you. She nor her brothers have been told the truth."

Sonia looked at her fiancé. "Truth? What haven't we been told?"

"Never mind that. You'll learn eventually now that you are no longer a part of that cult," Robotnik told her, taking the forms from her. He shoved a note sheet at her. "Take this and get out!" He ordered harshly.  
-

* * *

Bartleby led Sonia from the palace swiftly. Sonia realized that she had been scared for nothing.

"That went a lot better than I expected," Sonia said.

Bartleby hugged her. "Yes, see, I told you it would be alright. Now, we can have our life. A wedding and honeymoon."

She grinned slyly. "A honeymoon? Where?"

He kissed her. "I hear Normandy is fine and fair. A beach where the peach blossom blows. A cozy inn with rows of windows facing the sea." He savored her lips as he painted the picture in her mind. "A meadow covered with mustard flowers as golden as the sun."

She closed her eyes. "It sounds lovely." She rest her head on his chest, feeling fatigued from her worry and nightmare the night before. "Twins."

He held her close. "Thank you for giving him a chance. He reminded me last night that my mother had complications delivering me. He was genuinely worried. Now, let's get you and our twins home to bed. I'll take the prescription to the pharmacy for your vitamins."

Tired, she didn't argue and simply let him take her home.  
-

* * *

Manic found Sonic sulking over a dozen uneaten chili dogs. He had planned to tell the Freedom Fighters about Sonia but Manic was able to talk him into letting them sleep instead.

"Sonic, are you sure you want to just erase Sonia from our lives?" Manic asked. "She's our sister, we've been through too much together."

Sonic sighed. "I don't know Manic. I know I don't want Bartleby near her."

"But Sonic, she loves him. She's having his baby for crying out loud," Manic reasoned. "We're gonna be uncles!"

"She betrayed us Manic!" Sonic insisted. "Now all of our work to find Mom is worthless."

Manic shook his head. "No it isn't. We can still look for Ma. And I doubt Bartleby's gonna tell Sonia that she can't see her mother. Sonic, I know this sucks. But disowning her isn't going to change her mind."

"Change her mind," Sonic looked up. "You're right. We can't just forget her. We have to get her to change her mind."

"What? Sonic, I don't know...I mean she seems so happy with him," Manic argued. "And the baby is his too, he has a right as the father to be there."

Sonic shook his head. "And if he wasn't a noble idiot, I Would agree with you. However, he is a noble. He takes what he wants and discards the rest. He'll do the same to her in time." He stood up. "It's our job to protect her from that."

Manic considered his brother's words. Sonic spoke as though he knew them to be fact but he was unsure. "How will you do it? What will you do when she refuses?"

"Of course, I'll try reasoning with her first. She's a smart girl. But if I have to, I'll kidnap her and take her to Sanctuary myself," Sonic replied. "When she's away from his influence, she'll come to her senses."

Manic said nothing in response. He knew Sonic meant well but sometimes he just acted without really thinking about the effects of his actions. He didn't know which of his siblings to support in this situation.  
-

* * *

AN: Wow, Manic's caught between a rock and a hard place isn't he? What will he do? Will Sonic's plan succeed or will he do more harm than good? What is the truth about Robotnik? Stay tuned and find out.


End file.
